Being A Mother Bites
by Team Angels
Summary: Tori accidently lets to much of her powers. The result? Everyone exept for our favorite necromaner is a baby. How will Chloe handle being a mother? Only time will tell.
1. The Spell Backfired!

Ok guys I suddenly got an idea for story so don't judge me if it's off 'cause if it is I will fix it.

TPOV

"Shut Up Simon! I'm trying" Simon was laughing at my fail attemp to turn a stray dog into a puppy. I consentrated harder, which according to Kit... well Dad was bad. I started feeling something happening when Dad started talking.

"Remember not to let too much magic out or you might..." A flash of light burst threw the room and when it cleared I looked over at the dog only to see that it was still a damn dog. Not a puppy. Then I looked at Simon and expected him to laugh but my eyes didn't make it that far.

The chair Derek was in was now occupied by a baby. A BABY WITH EMERALD GREEN EYES! Holy Shit! I turned my brother into a baby.

Whines and gurgles caught my attention and I saw my father and brother were in the same mess Derek was in. Simon got a mad look on his face and then he started laughing and pointing at me. I look for Lauren and found her asleep on the other bed. Damn did I turn everyone into a baby.

Just then the door opened and Chloe and Derek's little sister, yes we found out Derek had a little sister about 3 months ago-her name is Raynne, walked in with groceries.

CPOV

Raynne and I had gone to the store so Derek would quit complaining about the food selection, but when we opened the door to the motel room we were greeted with 5 babies.

Raynne stuck her head out the door and made sure this was our room the came back in and set the groceries down. "What the..." One of the babies with black hair and almond shaped eyes started gurggling at her. She walked over to the blond baby and picked him up. "Simon" The baby giggled and clapped his hands together.

I looked around the room till I saw a pair of familiar green eyes staring at me with a look of horror. I walked over to Derek and picked him up. "Oh my... what happened?"

Derek just started glaring at Tori, who was sitting on the bed, and grumbled under his breath in gibberish.

"What the hell Simon!" I looked over and saw that Simon had his hand on her right breast.

"Simon did you just go to second base with her?" He shook his head no, but I still walked over and traded Derek for Simon. I started scolding Simon when I heard someone start crying. I looked over and saw Derek reaching towards me.

"Chloe put Simon on the bed with Lauren and take Derek."

I did as she said and as I held my boyfriend in my arms I said "If we were not dating, this wouldn't be so weird" in a baby voice.

Raynne retreived Kit and Tori and placed them on the bed with Aunt Lauren and Simon. I place Derek down and then we sat on the other bed and stared at them. "What are we going to do?" Raynne asked.

"Don't ask me. Your the witch." Ok one thing you should know about Derek's and Raynne's mom. She was a witch. She had her powers bound permanitly when the boys were born just in case one of them was a girl but after Raynne's 'litter' as Mrs. Souza likes to call it, Derek's dad, werewolf, accidently bit her during... well... you know. Raynne's the only girl out of the bunch and somehow she inhereted her mothers witch like powers. The consept even stumped Derek.

"Yes Chloe I'm a witch but it doesn't mean I know anything on how to reverse this." Simon started reaching for her and she picked him up and sat back down. "You go to second base with me and I will kill you." He just giggled and wedged himself in Raynne's neck.

"I think he went to sleep." and then I remembered something very important about Simon. "Oh God we have to change them back soon."

Raynne stared at me with a confused look so I walked into the bathroom and came back with Simon's insulin pouch. "Oh God. Kit is there a magic shop in town?" Sadly Kit shook his head no. "Ok I know there is one in New York City but we are at least 3 to four days away from that."

What were we going to do?

Ok guys don't kill me I will update soon. Guys I also want ideas for what I can do to out favorite supernaturals. I actually need 3 reviews to update. So please REVIEW!

Fly on!

-Katie


	2. Werewolves and Milk

Sorry it took me so long. I added a couple different stories and I had to get them rolling. Anyways here's chapter 2.

124567890`1234790

CPOV

Well the first thing I did was sending Rayne back to the store for baby supplies. Diapers, bottles, formula, blankets, clothes, etc. When she got back we found places for them to go. We had just finished putting the last of the clothes away when we heard someone crying. "Chloe" was all Rayne said and went back to folding our clothes from the laundry.

"Why is it all of a sudden my job?" She looked at me then at the bed where the others are.

"Your boyfriend, your problem." I turned and looked at the bed for the first time and saw that it was in fact Derek crying. He was reaching for me in a way that said 'pick me up'. I lifted him in my arms at the precise moment his stomach growled.

We both looked down then back at each other. I smiled when his cheeks began to turn red. "Rayne where did we put the formula?" Rayne froze in her tracks immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Werewolves don't really… um… how do I put this… use formula when they're young."

"What do they eat then? Normal food?" I shifted Derek to my other hip and looked at her in confusion. Rayne just stared at Derek then at me, then at my… "Oh"

"Werewolves are breastfed because formula doesn't hold all the nutrition we need." Just then Aunt Lauren started talking gibberish very loudly. "But I have an idea on feeding him." She started walking towards the door and grabbed the keys to the car. "I will be back."

"Rayne you can't leave me here all by myself with 5 babies." I placed Derek on the bed and glared at her.

She walked back up to me. "You're right" she grabbed Simon and Tori and walked out the door.

"Hey"

She popped her head back in the door a few minutes later. "What did you want me to take my brother with me?" I lifted Derek and held him close. Killing any thoughts she had about me letting my boyfriend in a car with her, while SHE was driving. She shrugged and left.

RPOV (Rayne)

This has got to be the craziest day in my life. I was driving the half hour drive to Duncan. (A.N. They are in Oklahoma)

As I pulled up next to 36 Lot St. my friend Marsha ran out to hug me. "Rayne how are you?" We chatted for a second before I opened the sliding passenger door to the van to reveal Simon and Tori. "Oh Rayne they are so cute and they look just… like… Rayne what did you do?"

"I didn't do it. Tori did. Anyways we are going back to the New York City shop so we can get this reversed but um… Derek's a baby too and… um…"

"Let me guess." Marsha said. "He's hungry." I smiled and tried not to look guilty. She smiled and hopped into the car. "Come on I'll call mom and tell her we have an emergency." I smiled and shut the door to the van and hopped into the front seat.

"Marsha tell me one more time what your mom does for work." I said as I started the car and pulled out of the street.

"She works what she calls a take care center. It's for people who ended up with wolf pups but can't take care of their every need. Milk being a good example." I nodded and turned down Mockingbird. "The center is right up here on the right." I nodded and turned into a building that had Pup's Care written on it.

"If that's a joke Marsha, I'm not laughing." I pulled into a parking space and turned off the car before walking back and grabbing the guys. Simon had fallen asleep during the drive up to Duncan so I softly and quietly lifted him from the makeshift car seat, and placed him on my shoulder. Marsha had already grabbed bitchy Tori and was walking towards the entrance of the building. The doors opened as we came near them and scents began to overpower my nose. Yes I can smell somewhat well and I have slightly better night vision but other than that I was a witch.

"Marsha, Rayne? What are you doing here?" Marsha's mom asked us as she came out of the back room. By the time I had finished the whole story Marsha and her mom were laughing.

"So can you help me or what?" She nodded and led me to the back. She gave me about 50 bottles of milk, (A.N. a baby drinks about 4 to 6 bottles of milk every day. But Derek would need more.)some burping towels and… she let me borrow 5 car seats for the time being. I hugged her as tight as I could with Simon in my arms then began to walk away, but I stopped when a question popped in my head.

"Where did all the milk come from?"

"Donors." I must have looked shocked because she smiled and explained. "By the time a wolf pup wings it's self off of milk, the mother's are so used to producing an extreme amount of milk. So instead of having to carry a number of shirts or stuff their bras to with paper, we have them come here and we harvest the milk." Ok that was probably the grossest thing I had ever heard so I smiled and began to walk off.

"Thanks again" I called behind me as I place Simon in a green and blue car seat.

CPOV

"Derek I will kill you sister if she doesn't come back soon." Derek just whimpered in hunger. I had tried to give him some formula but he just spat it back up. Aunt Lauren had all ready been changed, and let me tell you this, AKWARD! Kit had to. REALLY AKWARD!

Everyone was red before, during and after that. Finally I heard the van pulled into the motel parking lot. I opened the door and saw Rayne get out of the car and lift a purple car seat out of the car. Then a blue and green one. After shutting the door she carried them in and set them on a bed. Each one held a baby. Then she went back out and grabbed three more and then a box full of bottles of milk.

After putting Derek in a black car seat, Kit in a red one and Aunt Lauren in the polka dotted one Rayne went and grabbed the bottle of milk and placed it in the microwave for a few seconds. After checking to make sure it wasn't too hot she lifted Derek out of his seat and cradled him to her and gave him the bottle. He greedily drank until Rayne pulled the bottle from him and handed him to me before going to the little kitchenette and warming 4 other bottles.

Uh-oh. "Rayne do you know how to check Simon's blood sugar?"

1345678901234567890

Dun dun dun Lol here's the next chapter guys. Enjoy.

Fly On!

-katie


	3. A Spoon Full of Sugar

Hey guys here s the next chapter! Luvs ya!

Fly On!

-Katie

135790908765321456790

CPOV

I had just finished feeding Derek and was now watching Rayne read the instruction manual for Simon insulin pouch.

Oh my god there is nothing in here about the dosage. She threw the book across the room and then headed to Kit. Kit can you understand me? Kit nodded and Rayne held up a finger before dragging Simon over in his carrier and the pouch.

She set up the test strip and then tested his blood sugar. Simon whimpered as the needle hit but didn t start crying. Rayne sat and waited until the test said 106. (A.N. normal is 112 -120 I believe, and oh I m about to make up a dosage amount so don t hurt me if I am off) Ok Kit it is 106 so I m going to start listing numbers so either you or Simon need to make a noise when I hit the right one ok Simon and Kit let out small noises.

I held up Derek so I could look him in the eye and sure enough he was staring right back at me. His emerald eyes shining in the florescent light. I rubbed my nose against his and he started giggling at me. Rayne cleared her throat at me and I saw she was still listing off numbers the other boys. Sorry I said I set Derek in his carrier and walked over to Tori and lifted her up. She glared at me for waking her up but didn t make as sound as I grabbed an already made bottle of formula and started feeding her.

I had just sat down on the bed when Simon and Kit both started making a lot of noise. 15 cc s? That s what he needs. They started making more noise so Rayne filled the needle with the insulin and then turn back the boys, alright where does it go? Kit pointed to the side of his arms so Rayne snagged Simon and started point at places till Kit finally agreed with her so she slowly gave Simon his medicine.

After that was done she placed a Spiderman bandage over the wound. Then lifted him and grabbed a bottle and started feeding him. Him gulped down greedily till there was nothing left, and Tori still had a quarter of a bottle left. After burping Simon she lied him down in the play pen she bought and went to Kit and repeated the process.

After I did the same with Aunt Lauren and Tori I walked over to the bed and decided to take a nap, but I made the mistake of looking at the pin because Derek was staring right at me with sorrow filled eyes. After rolling my eyes I walked over and lifted him up before returning to bed for my nap.

RPOV

This parenting stuff was hard but I wasn t going to give up. That was my brother in there and I would protect him. I began to pack everyone s stuff so we could leave soon but sadly Simon woke. He began crying like he had a nightmare so I lifted him up and started lightly bouncing him up and down. After he was calm he went into his car seat and I began packing again

1234567890-09874321234567890

Sorry about the shortness but I have a plane to catch. Yes I said plane. I am on my way to Britian with my family for the next 3 weeks since school is out so I will write y'all.

Fly On!

Katie 


	4. Sorry!

hey guys,

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I recently lost my father to liver cancer and then my bff died in a car accident a week later. I will update soon. I promise, just bear with me for a while and i promise I will write soon.

Fly On!

-katie


End file.
